User talk:Heir of Eragon
Section 1, Random Chatty Stuff Hi people! Glad you could drop by. Talk about anything you want here. See if I care. -Heir Of Eragon 14:40, 21 December 2006 (EST) Doesn't anyone like me? Doesn't any1 care about me? Anyway, you guys better not edit my page. I don't know if you can yet. I'm still new to this thing. -Heir Of Eragon. 17:19, 21 December 2006 (EST) Alright I just found out that some1 could edit my userpage even if they aren't logged in. Is there anyway I can fix that? And Spyderchan, I've been doing a lot of editing. But its just on two pages. My userpage, and your talk page. On your page I didn't mess anything up, I just tried to get the link right on my message. If I did mess anything up that I don't know of, please inform me and I'll stop doing that. But I've looked at the tags, how to do pages, and the rule and guidelines pages. So I think I know everything. -Heir Of Eragon. 17:48, 1 December 2006 (EST) We might be allowed to protect your page - I have to check with my fellow PIEs on that. But, rest assured that in the unlikely event that someone vandalized your page, we can always 'rollback' it. Thank You -Heir Of Eragon. 18:01, 21 December 2006 (EST) -Anyone can edit any page here, except for protected pages. If you have any questions, feel free to talk to any of the older members, or the staff members. -Tony :Your user and talk pages are protected. Only registered users can edit them now. Speaking of which, I just deleted the link to logging out because apparently one too many new users were doing so. Although, I have to admit, it was creative! - Cate Alright, thank you Tony. -Heir Of Eragon. 18:23, 21 December 2006 (EST) Nice page. That dream ship is awesome. I sail some, but only in a small boat, and on a lake near my house. Not around the world in 80 days type (I wish). But, in your theroies, you put that Katrina would be rescued. But how, when? Will the raz'ac die? and if so, How? Maybe go through and put a little bit more detail in your theroys. Like I need to put more detailin my movie review. But, how did you find my page anyway? --Kystra 12:03, 21 December 2006 (MST) As an answer to your question (the last one) I know a lot about computers. And when a page is created there's a way to get to it. There was an easy way. The "Recent Changes" link on the navigation bar. And thank you for that dream ship idea. It isn't mine. I got that photo off yahoo images. lol. I want that ship though. -Heir Of Eragon. 19:07, 21 December 2006 (EST) i meant put more detail in them all, but that works. --Kystra 14:25, 21 December 2006 (MST) I can only put detail on my stories, where I have ideas. -Heir Of Eragon. 14:11, 22 December 2006 (EST) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! --Kystra 21:35, 1 January 2007 (EST) U too. -Heir Of Eragon. 11:10, 2 January 2007 (EST) AHH!!! you used "U" rather than "you". THE EVILNESS!!! --Kystra 18:43, 2 January 2007 (EST)Uber evil secretary I think I am randomly going to watch PotC2.--Kystra 20:58, 5 January 2007 (EST) What/Who is that? Heir of Eragon 21:28, 5 January 2007 (EST) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest surely you have heard of it? --Kystra 23:12, 5 January 2007 (EST) Of course. I think it was better than the first, but a lot of other people think otherwise. Heir of Eragon 9:07, 6 January 2007 (EST) They were both good, but I think in this one, Johnny Depp and Orlando bloom really outshone the others. --Kystra 10:06, 6 January 2007 (EST) Section 2, Designs for my userpage Put a picture of a penguin on it. That would be cool. --Kystra 10:47, 6 January 2007 (EST) Alright. -Heir of Eragon you need to add something completly random too. Like A picture of a cat in x-ray glasses or something. --Kystra 12:19, 7 January 2007 (EST) Oh thats funny. Only you could think of something like that. lol. -Heir of Eragon Area 51 This section has been invaded. Sorry. --Aliens of Planet Gronts DIE EVIL ALIENS!!!! *Licks them* --Kystra 10:13, 6 January 2007 (EST) No don't kill them! they play an important role in my novels! They're made of jell-o. lol. --Heir of Eragon 10:20, 6 January 2007 (EST) *Bites them* --Kystra 10:38, 6 January 2007 (EST) You are so mean sometimes. i'm almost done with making all the cool stuff for my page. Just need a few more things. Any ideas? post them in section 2. --Heir of Eragon 10:40, 6 January 2007 (EST) GFDL Violation I've noticed that you've verbatim copied content from Inheriwiki onto ShurtyWiki. You may NOT do that, as it is a copyright violation! Content on Inheriwiki are licensed under the GFDL, while content on ShurtyWiki are licensed under CC-BY-NC-SA. Even if they are both under the same license (which they're NOT), you must still ATTRIBUTE the other contributors instead of stating the content as your own ("Did I do THIS page good? -Heir of Eragon"). If you continue to do this, there will be consequences. G.He(Talk!) 01:21, 28 January 2007 (UTC)